Big Brother
by LoveAndWar1337
Summary: It all started out as a normal day, until Yang gets a call saying that her big brother is coming to Beacon for a visit. (Twoshot)


**Big Brother Part One**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long always was a carefree, go with the wind, kind of girl. The other members of team RWBY would often describe her as someone that rolls with the punches life sends her was. In fact there wasn't really a moment, that they could remember, where Yang wasn't a big ball of energy just waiting for the next adventure life threw her way. So Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all found it rather strange when they came back to their room to find it practically destroyed and Yang sitting up on her bunk curled up into a ball. They'd wondered why she never showed up to their afternoon classes, even having to tell the teachers that she wasn't feeling well, but they never expected this.

Yang's normally well kept hair, that she was obsessive of, to the point of nearly throttling Weiss when the white haired girl made a scathing comment about it, was now a frazzled mess. Her eyes were wide and panicked, with dark bags having formed under them, and she was rocking back and forth while whispering something to herself repeatedly. Even her gauntlets, her precious Ember Celica, were embedded into the far wall with burnt marks around them.

Blake and Weiss glanced at one another before unceremoniously pushing Ruby towards her apparently unstable sister; the cloak wearing girl wasn't amused in the slightest. Ruby had very rarely seen her sister in such a state, one time being after a rather nasty fight with their dad about why her birth mother left, and this put the little blackette on edge.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby said just barely above a whisper, afraid of startling her big sister into a violent rampage.

Yang didn't move, aside from her occasional rocking, and just continued to whisper to herself. This prompted Ruby to inch a little bit closer, noting the fist size holes in their room walls and the way most of the bookcases had been flipped over. Whatever had happened clearly pushed Yang into a rage, or she had just freaked out and destroying things was her only way to deal with it.

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby was now directly in front of Yang and Blake's bunkbed, the books supporting it look even more unstable than they normally did.

"He's coming. He's coming. He's coming," Ruby could hear her sister whisper, her lilac eyes still wide but unfocused.

Ruby slowly stepped on the Blake's bed and poked her head up, ready to dive out the way it any moment, "Yang?"

The blonde haired wrecker seemed to snap out of her days, her head shooting towards Ruby like a crazed person, before she suddenly jumped off the bed and ran around the room in a panic. Blake and Weiss grew a little concerned when Yang went for her gauntlets first, afraid she might start randomly attacking people now, but let out a sigh of relief when all she did was throw them on top of her bunk.

"Oh my gosh, he's gonna be here and this place is such a mess! There's holes everywhere, all the bookcases are knocked over, I haven't done my laundry in weeks!" Yang shouted as she continued to run around the room like a woman possessed, all before collapsing into a heap in the middle of the room.

"Calm down woman!" Weiss shouted, having worked up the courage to actually talk to her berserker of a teammate.

"You calm down!" Yang shot up and snapped, making the white themed girl jumped behind Blake for protection, "You don't understand, he's coming!"

"Who's coming?" if it was possible for someone to sound both bored and concerned then Blake could pull it off.

"My big brother!" at those words, Ruby herself seemed to freeze up in shock and alarm.

"WHAT!?" Ruby screamed, somehow tackling her sister and shaking her violently by her shoulders, "And why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I did!" now the other two members of the team were very much confused, having thought they Yang and Ruby were the only children in their family.

"We have to clean this place up quick!" Ruby took off in a flurry of rose petals, shooting around the room and trying her best to pick everything up, but just ended up leaving more of a mess.

"Why are you guys freaking out?" Weiss asked from behind her human shield, just barely poking her head out to watch the two sisters scramble around the room.

"Everything has to be perfect," Yang said absentmindedly as she did her best to cover up the holes in the walls with random objects.

"How long till he gets here?!" Ruby asked as she continued to buzz around.

Yang pulled out her scroll and let out a silent scream, "Thirty minutes!"

"We have to get ready! Quick, grab the outfits that dad packed for us!" Yang froze it Ruby's words, slowly turning to give her little sister an all to innocent smile.

"I, um, may have forgot to pack them?"

While the two sisters continued to panic, Blake and Weiss somehow managed to make it over to the window just in time to see an airship landing in the courtyard. While this wasn't anything new, especially considering it was Friday and some of the students got to go into the city for the weekend, the style of the ship was rather odd. The ship itself looked very aerodynamic, with the cockpit being in front and two massive engines in the back. Black was the dominant color of the ship, with an orange trim trailing along some of its more predominant parts, and what looked to be a snarling fox painted along the cockpit.

"Hey, who's that?" Blake asked.

"Oh no," Ruby gasped in horror as the cockpit slowly opened.

"Oh no," Yang practically cried when a figure jumped out, falling to the ground in utter defeat.

"Oh yeah!" they heard the mysterious figure shout, drawing no small amount of attention from the other students in the courtyard.

"Quick, you go get dressed!" Ruby shouted, all but pushing her big sister into the bathroom and throwing in a random set to close, "We'll stall him!"

"Excuse me, well not doing anything without some answers!" Weiss exclaimed, only to find Ruby's iron grip to have claimed her wrist along with Blake's.

"There's no time, we have to hurry!" all three of them vanished in a shower of rose petals and went flying out the open window.

"Ruby!"

* * *

**This isn't so much a new story as it is a two shot that wouldn't leave my mind while working on the latest chapter of Rise son of Raven. I plan on coming out with the second part soon.**


End file.
